wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashawn Darlion
Rashawn Darlion, or Rashawn as he simply calls himself today was once a paladin in service of the Light. But now that former protector of the innocents exist as its drastic opposite, a Death Knight. This Death Knight however stands as a Knight of the Ebon Blade, a Champion in this powerful force. He usually appears devoid of emotions, often speaking very bluntly and primarily using logic in his words. But there may be no doubt of his own goal : The destruction of the Scourge. The child of Stormwind, from youth to the Second War Rashawn was born within the lands of Stormwind back in the reign of King Llane, a single child to a loving family, before the Orcs invaded. His family was one of farmers, although his father was also engaged in the army. His life was rather simple and peaceful. The boy Rashawn was filled with ambition at the times... But it would all come crashing down when the Orcish Horde invaded. His father was of course called to fight the enemy, but despite Stormwind's best efforts, they were unable to stop the advance of the orcs, especially with the loss of their king. The Lion of Stormwind, Anduin Lothar called out a retreat through the Great Sea. Rashawn and his father were among the escapees, his mother having perished during the orc attacks. Once the refugees of Stormwind reached the shores of Lordaeron, Rashawn and his father were able to settle down. However with the orc threat now imminent upon Lordaeron, his father had no choices but to follow Lothar into war. Rashawn was left among the many refugees to wait for the war to end. He never ceased praying for his father to survive the war. Finally, the war came to an end, and Rashawn was delighted to beheld the return of his father among the survivors. In the following years following the orcs' defeat in the Second War, Rashawn and his father would settle into the lands of Lordaeron instead of returning to the lands of Stormwind, due to the fact that Rashawn's father married himself in Lordaeron before retiring from the army. Rashawn Darlion, the Knight of the Silver Hand When Rashawn came of age, after the Second War, he decided to join the ranks of the Knights of the Silver Hand. He had already learned much of the knowledge of arms from his father, and he also believed his faith in the Light helped protect his father during the Second War. Thus he would join the Silver Hand to further aid more people. There, he would train under the eyes of those of the likes of Uther and Tirion. The young paladin soon became a full Knight of the Silver Hand and was quick to begin upholding his duties as such within the lands of Lordaeron. But that grand time would not last forever, when rumors and words of a mysterious plague began to spread. He was dispatched by the Order to investigate some villages while Arthas had already gone out with a mage of the Kirin Tor(Jaina) to further discover the source of the plague. Rashawn's own discoveries concorded far too well with what Arthas and Jaina would uncover, for the villages Rashawn went to investigate were no longer populated with the living. The undead now held reign over those villages. Rashawn and his men began their own war and struggle against the Scourge upon that day. The struggle against the Scourge would go on until Rashawn heard the terrible news : Arthas had disbanded the Knights of the Silver Hand. This utterly shocked Rashawn, but not as much when he discovered that Arthas purged and wrecked Stratholme of all of its inhabitants. Even if the Order was disbanded, Rashawn like many other Paladins refused to abandon their duties and continued the fight. But their strength wouldn't last when Arthas returned from Northrend, slaying his father and leading the Scourge into bringing down Lordaeron. The paladins would grow more desperate, as the Scourge began to win more and more. Not even Uther was enough to stand against Arthas, as the former Prince of Lordaeron murdered his mentor. Lordaeron was utterly defeated, its survivors escaping in every direction. Rashawn was escorting a group of escapees heading toward Stormwind when the Scourge came after them. Rashawn decided to make a stand, to give the civilians enough time to escape the Scourge while he would hold them back. The Paladin stood his ground fiercely against the undead, slaying dozens of them, but it would not be enough. The Scourge ultimately overwhelmed Rashawn, bringing him down. On his dying breath, Rashawn believed there was nothing else the Scourge could do against him. How wrong he was... Rashawn, the Plaguerotter ; Death Knight of the Scourge The Scourge necromancers easily discovered Rashawn's body before they started to reanimate the dead. However they didn't decided to raise Rashawn as a simple ghoul. Instead, the necromancers went on to raise him as something even worse. His body was taken and brought to Scholomance before the higher necromancers and liches there would begin raising and turning the paladin's body into the polar opposite of what he was. Thus, Rashawn awakened as a Death Knight, under the will of the Scourge. He was first noted to have an exceedingly efficient ability at mastering and manipulating unholy energies, perhaps in a rather similar way as how he was a skilled wielder of the Light in life. The other odd detail that was noted was that he utterly refused to wield a Runeblade, instead opting to use a large two-handed mace, which he would simply call a Runemace. When a necromancer angrily and bluntly asked him why he would refuse to use a Runeblade, Rashawn's answer was a brutal and blunt as the necromancer's, if not worse : He shattered the man's arm with a single blow of his new weapon before replying that breaking the bodies of his enemies will be far easier, not to mention the pain he will be able to inflict shall be much worse. Living or not, they would still learn pain. That further cemented his position as a Death Knight, as the unfortunate necromancer was then swiftly dealt with by his comrades, considered worthless thanks to the blow he suffered by Rashawn. For the twisted cunning and dark powers he held, Rashawn was then called 'The Plaguerotter'. A name that would stand fittingly to him. As Rashawn took up arms in for the Scourge, he started going on the campaign against the living, showing how truly devastating he was. His unholy powers enabled him to literally rot and decay the bodies of his adversaries with terrifying efficiency, just as he could also unleash twisted diseases and sickness upon the living. He was thus often used as a 'walking plague generator' of sorts. He would participate in the invasion of Quel'Thalas, bringing death to a grand number of elves as the Scourge's triumph became inevitable. He continued to follow in the campaign of undeath, bringing more death to the living in his path. And then would come the day when Arthas would summon Archimonde. When the demonlord appeared, he commanded that the Dreadlords would now take command of the Scourge. To Arthas, it clearly seemed that things would not be going well for them now, but Kel'Thuzad reassured the Lich King's champion before the Lich would contact other Death Knights, Rashawn included, and transmit them other orders to keep them in check. While a grand part of the Scourge would travel to Kalimdor following the destruction of Lordaeron, Rashawn remained within the growing Plaguelands to continue scouring the living there. The Plaguerotter's new mind Rashawn continued to faithfully serve the Scourge(or more specifically the Dreadlords) as he continued his own campaign of death in and around the Plaguelands. But soon word reached him of the Legion's defeat and of Arthas returning to claim control of Lordaeron. With the Dreadlords on the run, Rashawn began to return to Lordaeron, to see how he would assist the Lich King's champion. Until suddenly the voice of the Lich King grew silent in his mind. Rashawn utterly stopped at that point, growing lost and confused. For the first time in his unlife, he was alone. But in that time, it would also be then that his mind would truly become active, seperating him further from the mindless undeads and followers of the Scourge. Logic became the prime drive of Rashawn's mind. And thus with logic, he started to analyze the situation of the silence. It became clear that there was a problem with his master. That however meant he was currently unable to directly assist his master on that matter. However, logic dictated him that while he was able to remain in a good amount of control, the common Scourge would grow more easily in a state of either panic or rampage. Thus he decided he had to round up and take reign of any Scourge around, to stabilize them until the Lich King would speak once more. And so Rashawn went on, driving forth into the ranks of the now-savage Scourge, using brute force most of the time to pacify the undeads and enforce them to follow his orders. He would go on to gather more undead in his fold and bring them toward Stratholme. There, he met with Baron Rivendare, who too was suffering from the silence of the Lich King. Reinforcing the defense of the city then became their choice as they would merely stand there and wait... But Rashawn didn't had to wait too much until the voice of the Lich King spoke in his and the mind of the Scourge once more, and even stronger than ever. With order restored to the Scourge, Rashawn was allowed to go on new tasks. Parts of the army he had assembled were dispatched in various locations while Rashawn would remain wandering within the Plaguelands for the following years, dealing with dispatching any living he would come across. During that time, most of his work was to slaughter any of the Scarlet Crusade he came across. He would usually send his Scourge minions to distract the Scarlets before he would enter the battle, going straight for their weak points and bring them down. But before killing them, he would cruelly speak to the Scarlets, revealing to them how most of their crusade was worthless, on how they have merely been killing innocents that were never infected. As one of the Scourge, he knew well who was infected and was not. Rashawn delighted in breaking the minds of some of those dying Scarlets before killing them, to further surrender their wills to the Scourge when they would be raised. Doubts, Acherus and Light's Hope Rashawn continued on his hunt until he was recalled and ordered to go to Icecrown. There he would assist in the training of many new Death Knights, a new generation that was being prepared for a grand assault. There Rashawn reunited with other familiar Death Knights he had encountered during the Third War, such as Thassarian and Koltira, and even was in the company of Salen for a time. Then the Lich King spoke after a time, declaring their intentions of war to Light's Hope, with the new Necropolis that would be Acherus. Rashawn felt certain indeed victory would be absolute. However something sparked wrong in the Plaguerotter's mind when the Lich King proclaimed Darion Mograine to be the Highlord of Acherus. Rashawn expected that someone like Thassarian would be entitled as Highlord, due to their greater combat experience as Death Knights. Still, that wrong thought was quickly buried. That was the Lich King's decision, and he would obey. However he was assigned to Acherus as well, ordered to stand as commander and further lead the Scourge effort. He did so without hesitation. When Acherus struck the Scarlet Enclave, Rashawn was quick to begin his strategical analysis of the situation and ordering the Death Knight initiates into battle. He would sometimes go on the field of battle himself, but most of the time the task of murdering was left to the Initiates. Then came the events of Light's Hope Chapel. Rashawn rode alongside Highlord Mograine, Thassarian, Koltira, Orbaz and the rest of the higher Death Knight commanders while they led the assault against the chapel. But despite their overwhelming numbers, the Scourge was unexpectedly defeated. But when the Lich King appeared, Rashawn was certain victory would come, until the Lich King admitted his Death Knights were expendable. The Plaguerotter realized they had been betrayed, merely sent to die only for that one paladin. For the first time in his unlife, Rashawn's mind broke. Broken between his loyalty to the Lich King, who spoke on how the grand vision of the Lich King clearly saw their sacrifices as a necessary outcome to carry out the Scourge's plans, and between an evergrowing free will that spoke out against such a dark idea, on how it was wrong to be so abandonned easily, to be merely used as tools. In the end, free will won as the Lich King was forced to retreat before the Ashbringer. And upon that day of the Light of Dawn, Rashawn embraced the new order of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, to bring forth retribution to the Lich King for his crimes. Present time Rashawn has now travelled to Northrend with many other Death Knights before he made contact with Salen who had been appointed as the Lord of the main effort of the Ebon Blade(March of Acherus) in their struggle against the Lich King. Following Salen's leadership, Rashawn went on in his struggle against the Scourge, assisting the living and the Argent Crusade in their efforts. His skills and might has currently brought him up to stand as Champion of the Ebon Blade, now primarily standing at Salen's right-hand and bringing forth the Ebon Blade's might on the Scourge. Rashawn still remains rather emotionless in appearance, but he will ensure to do what is necessary to acquire victory. He knows the Ebon Blade are damned beings, that they are basically fighting fire with fire, but that is their damned path they must follow...for no one knows the Scourge better than them. No one else truly knows their strength and weaknesses. Facts and notes - Rashawn is technically an Unholy-specced Death Knight, highly skilled in the powers of undeath, hence the title of Plaguerotter. He still carries that title even if it was a Scourge one. - Rashawn's body actually appears surprisingly normal, undecayed aside from his glowing eyes. That is due to the powerful unholy energies that animates him. It preserved his body at the time of his reanimation. - Rashawn is often moving around, riding a mount. Originally it was a Bone Gryphon, but following the Seige of En'kilah, he seized the dead corpse of Brothgar's proto-drake mount and raised him back as his. The newly undead proto-drake, now named Deathfang, serves as Rashawn's current mount. It is very durable as a mount, far more so than in life, being heavily empowered in unholy energies, like its master. - Rashawn is highly emotionless in his manners and voice, logic being his prime way. He rarely saves someone out of kindness, but rather due to the obvious logic that if that person died, it would be rendered rather worthless to their effort. - Rashawn's mace and his armor is made of Saronite. Yes, a Death Knight CAN wear Saronite and NOT be affected by the maddening effects from it. ((Blizzard itself CONFIRMED THIS!!! (Go read here : http://www.wowwiki.com/Saronite ) Besides, if they couldn't, what do you make of the looks of the armors the Death Knights are wearing in WoW? I speak of Tiers and other armor worn by DK NPCs.)) Category:Characters